Dawn Empire
The Dawn Empire is a nation which is led by Emperor Lunis who's main goal is to conquer all of Mobius, excluding his allies. The nation has formed an alliance with the Vida Republic and Kingdom of Autumn. The proud people of Dawn back up the Emperor and are fond of his progressive policies. Dawn is currently waging war against G.U.N and Acorn. Government Dawn is an absolute monarchy in which the ruler has unrestricted political power. The current emperor, Lunis, creates, interprets, and enforces the law around the nation. There are over 300 local courts, 150 province courts, 75 national courts, and 1 Master Court. Also, democratic elections are held every 8 years to elect the Judges of the Master Court. At this time government spending mainly goes to Education, Technology, and Military. Secondaries on the other hand include: Industry, Internal improvements, and Health. Economy As of recently, Dawn's population shifted into urban areas instead of rural domains.Industry has expanded very quickly and products are produced at alarming rates. The nation has vast oil fields and is 3rd in the world for oil production though not much of it is exported. Lunis passed laws that bans trusts, pools, and monopolies. Also, Lunis created a national minimum wage and regulates industry. Only 4% of the population lives in poverty yet there is a lot of unequal distribution of wealth in the land. Taxes are a little high as many things need financial aid, but there seems to be no signs of an economic crisis. Laws/Policies In its early years when it was known as the Dawn Kingdom, it passed the People's Papers which explained the rights of its citizens. According to the document, people can worship what they want, speak whatever they wish, and have the ability to pursue happiness. The nation has many courts which are mainly used for trials and the intensity of the trial determines which court they must participate in. There are 300 local courts, 150 province courts, 75 national courts, and a Master Court. Military Technology from Dawn would be like the United States in the early 20th century. However, since so much money is poured into the military, scientists have been able to produce incredible military machinery. The nation has created many military machines including: Zeppelins, tanks, planes, battleships, and most impressively an enormous airship capable of causing total devastation in a short amount of time . Also, soldiers carry weapons such as rifles, handguns, swords, knives, grenades, rocket launchers, and bombs filled with gas. Currently, there are 870,000 soldiers serving in the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Culture There are currently 721 million citizens within its borders as of now although there is about 1 million undocumented immigrants. The people share a single identity but since Dawn conquered a bit of land, they are now part of Dawn. Yet, they are free to live as they see fit as long as it doesn't seem against the government. At the beginning of each season, a large festival is held in the capital and are celebrated in extravagant ways. Also, the emperor's birthday is nationally celebrated and is a day of relaxation for most. Category:Locations